Fresh Start
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: "Do you think we'll be in love forever?" asked John went he met his highschool sweetheart 16 years ago. Now John Cena is going thru a divorce but is trying to build a better relationship with his children who barely speak to him. In the process he meets Evan Bourne, a young man who changes his life for the good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Dave" said John to his step brother Dave Batista.

"No problem John. My home is your home for as ling as you need. You don't have to keep thanking me."

John stayed quiet as he just sat in the living room with his head hanging low.

Batista looked over at his friend and decided to break the silence.

"Ok, look I know you're going through a lot with the divorce and Ted kicking you out of the house and the kids not wanting anything to do with it but you have to look on the bright side, you're one of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors again." said Dave trying to get John to cheer up.

"Oh yes, because that life was so great when I was younger" said John sarcastically.

He was the CEO of the WWE at 32 years old, he already had three kids ages 16, 15, and 12, and he was married, legally I mean. He did spent a lot of time at work ever since his dad had passed away and left him the company when he was 18. Ted was tired of feeling like his family and he where second compared to John's job and couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways you should get going, aren't you suppose to pick up the kids like in ten minutes" said Dave.

'The kids, that's going to be great.' thought John sarcastically. The ids where actually taking Ted's side.

John took the kids to the ice cream shop he used to take them to all the time when they were younger called 'Tutty Fruity'. He looked at them. Atticus,16, was blocking him out by listening to music, Gretchen, 15, was texting whoever was on her phone, and Jaden was idly poking on his sundae.

"ok, look." John said. "I know your siding with your dad on this but you guys can't shun me out like this. I am still your father" he added.

"Oh yeah, because you've been so much of a father lately." Gretchen said sarcastically.

"Well I'm trying to now aren't I." John said redirecting his attention to Jaden. "So Jaden, their going to start a new season of soccer at the sports recreation center 'The Mustang', are you going to join?"

"I don't know, maybe." said Jayden.

"And you, Atticus. Atticus?" John called on him.

Atticus bopped his head to the music ignoring John.

"Atticus your headphones aren't even plugged in." John said, eyebrow twitching.

Atticus just continued to bop his head ignoring his father.

Driving them home was almost as bad as talking to them at the shop. Jaden turned the music up as loud as possible. While Alexis argued with one of her friends over the phone. And Atticus didn't even look his way.

"We're here." said John as he stopped his Ferrari in front of the multi-million dollar mansion he USED to live in.

"Bye pops." Jayden said as he quickly got out of the car.

"Later." said Gretchen walking while texting out of the car.

Atticus just got out of the car.

John looked at his three ids as the maid greeted them and let them inside the house. John could even remember when the last time Atticus called him 'dad' or 'pops' was. He felt guilty, it was his fault. If he didn't work so much he would have been able to spend more time at home, more time with his kids, with his husband. But it was to late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

John drove out of the gated community where his soon to be ex-husband and children lived. As he drove out he noticed a for sale sign on a mansion that was five houses away from he's old home. He quickly took out his phone, typed the realtors number, and saved the number in his contacts.

As he was driving down the road he kept thinking about how he screwed up his own life by putting his job first instead of his family. He started to get a little hungry so he decided to stop at a near by McDonalds.

**Meanwhile…..**

Ted was with one of the maid's, they were going thru his and John's walk in closet taking all of John's clothes out.

"This is his, and this is his, and this is….trash" said Ted, looking thru old clothes that he didn't see John wear anymore so he decided to just throw.

"Dad we're home!" shouted one of the kids. Ted heard this and walked out of the closet with the maid.

"Will finish getting John's clothes later, ok Maria" said Ted as he walked next to his maid Maria, she was like a grandmother to the kids and like another mother to Ted.

"No problem Mr. Ted" said Maria with a smile.

Ted smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you Maria, you've been with me and John first got married and moved into this house" said Ted.

Ted and Maria passed by a night stand that still had pictures of John and Ted, the kids. Ted picked up a picture frame that had a picture of when John and him had Atticus. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Maria saw the expression on Ted's faced had changed from smiling and happy to sad and worried. A tear dropped fell down Ted's cheek and married took out a tissue from he pocket and cleared it from Ted's face.

Ted smiled when he saw what Maria did, "Maria…I'm scared" Ted whispered.

"Why are you scared Mr. Ted?" asked Maria.

"I have never been alone, I've been with John since I was 15 and now….I just…I feel like…..like….." Ted started crying and stuttering.

"Muchacho let it out" said Maria as she and Ted walked over and sat on the beside bench.

"I just cant stay in this marriage….he actually missed Atticus's birthday last year, after I argued with him for hours he shouted in my face and said 'it's not like it's his last birthday hill have more'….when he said that I got so mad I…I…slapped him across the face" said Ted.

Maria was shocked, she had never heard her bosses argue, "what did he do?" she asked.

"He was mad, he just shoved me to the side and walked out…you want to know what the sad part is" Ted said.

Maria just nodded 'yes'.

"Atticus came into my room later that day and told me he had come earlier because he wanted to go with John to the office, you know ever since he was little he always said he wanted to start his own company just like his daddy…but anyways, he told me he had heard what John said " said Ted

"What did you tell him?" asked Maria.

_**FLASHBACK….. **_

Ted finished getting ready and said "Atticus you dad didn't say that".

"Dad I'm not fucking stupid, I always knew your husband didn't give a fuck about us, all he cares about is his business!" Atticus shouted.

Ted walked up to him and said "Watch your mouth, he is your father!".

Atticus rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I don't think he cares about me or Gretchen, or Jayden" said Atticus.

"Atticus don't say that, you're dad loves yall as much as I do" said Ted.

"Really? Cuz it sure doesn't look like it, tell me when was the last time he was here for one of our birthdays?" asked Atticus.

Ted walked over to his bed and sat down staying silent

"Exactly!…dad I love you…but as of today I no longer consider John Cena my father " said Atticus as he started walking out of Ted's bedroom.

"ATTICUS! ATTICUS!" Ted said as he chased after him.

Ted grabbed Atticus by the arm and turned him around

"DAD! Are you the only person who doesn't realize that your husband always puts his business in first instead of us! He didn't even give you and anniversary gift or tell you happy birthday" said Atticus.

Ted looked at the hurt eyes of Atticus

Atticus looked at Ted and said "He needs to be hurt …like he hurts us".

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"After Atticus told be that I knew that what John said and did was unforgivable, I actually told him that night when he got home and all he said was 'he'll get over it'. I knew when I told him I wanted a divorce I had hurt him…but…sometimes I get scared that I made a stupid choice in telling him I want a divorce" said Ted

"This decision was not stupid, it was the right decision" said Maria

"But do you think it was a stupid reason I mean saying that I got a divorce because I got my feelings hurt sounds stupid" said Ted laughing a little.

Maria smiled at Ted and said "It's Not stupid, being emotionally scarred isn't a stupid reason, making sure that someone stops hurting your mental health isn't stupid, do you understand me, It's NOT stupid" said Maria.

Ted cleaned his tears with a tissue.

Maria was crying now too.

"Maria you are like a mother to me…my mother was never a good mother I was mostly raised by nanny's until I got pregnant and kicked out" said Ted as he hugged Maria.

"Your like a son to me too I mean look I even clean up after you still and your in your 40" said Maria making Ted laugh.

"not even! Early thirties, but I look like in my twenties" Ted said as they both started laughing

"Maria…Thank you" said Ted as he and Maria got stopped crying and cleared their tears.

They both started walking out of Ted's bedroom and down the stairs to the main dinning room where the kids where sitting as the cooks in the kitchen brought everyone their own individual dishes.

Ted walked with a smile and greeted his kids as Maria walked into the kitchen to help the chef's prepare Ted's meal.

"Hi everyone! Did yall have fun with dad?" asked Ted as he walked to each kid and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

Nobody said anything and Ted didn't want to force the subject on so he just nodded and changed the subject as everyone started eating.

"So I wanted to talk to yall about me getting a job" said Ted as he took a bite of the homemade tortilla Maria made.

The kids stopped eating and looked at one another, then Gretchen spoke up "why do you want to get a job?".

"Yeah don't you own shares in John's company and get a big check every month" Atticus added.

"First of all don't call him John he's you father and second yes I do and no I don't have to work but I want to, I get bored at home while yall are at school so I was planning on getting a job where I would only work while yall are at school and then be home before you?" Ted said, not knowing what his kids would think.

Jayden smiled and said "I think that's a great idea".

Gretchen and Atticus looked at each other and agreed

"Yeah dad whatever make you happy" said Gretchen

Atticus nodded.

Ted smiled happily knowing that his kids approved of him getting a job.

**MEANWHILE…**

John was waiting in line to order, it was finally his turn.

"Hi! May I take your order?" asked a young man on a register.

John looked at the menu board and maid up his mind as he looked at the cashier he saw beautiful big light brown eyes.

John looked at the young man who had a name tag that said 'Evan'.

"Can I have a number one meal and one apple pie" said John looking at the young man.

"Sure, will that be all?" asked Evan.

"Yes" said John.

"Okay, for here or to go?" asked Evan.

"To…actually for here" said John.

"Okay its going to be $6.27" said Evan.

John took out his CHASE card and swiped it.

"Okay will get your order ready" said Evan as he handed John his cup.

"thank you Evan" said John.

"No problem" said Evan with a smile.

John took a seat and looked around the restaurant realizing he was the only person their. He started getting depressed again when he started thinking about his divorce almost being finalized and his kids not even carrying about him.

He notice that the young man who took his order named Evan was bring his food to him.

"Hey I decided to bring your food since I've been calling it out for like 5 minutes" said Evan.

John tried to smile but it turned back into a frown "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind…I'm going thru a divorce" said John.

Evan took a seat in front of John, "sorry to hear that" he said.

"you know I don't feel hungry anymore" John said as he was about to stand up but Evan stopped him.

"Wait, you have to eat something" said Evan.

"Why?" asked John

"cuz I can hear your stomach growl" said Evan as he took a French fry off John's tray.

John laughed a little and nodded.

"Do you want ketchup?" ask Evan.

"Yeah" said John

"I'll go get it" said Evan as he stood up and walked over to the ketchup dispenser.

John started to eat his burger as Evan still sat their in front of John.

"Should you be on your register?" asked John

"Who are you? My manager, just kidding yeah but the place is empty so I decided to keep you company…and eat some of your fries" Evan said as he took more of John's fries.

John just smiled as he continued to eat.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Evan.

"I am the CEO of a company named the WWE, you?" said John.

"Well besides taking people's orders and making fries and dealing with rude customers, I am a model/club owner" said Evan

"Really?" asked John

"No! I dropped out of high school because of personal problems, went back, and had to get a job here in order to save money for college, it's not easy getting a good job without having a degree" Evan said.

John looked at Evans beautiful brown eyes that where full of joy.

"why did you drop out?" asked John

"I umm…I had to take care of my mom cuz she was sick…she died and then my dad got married to some slut who was a bitch to me, I moved out as soon as I turned eighteen, I got my own place, got a job here, got back in school and now I'm just saving up" Evan said.

"Sorry about your mom" John said as he looked down at the table.

Evan smiled, "Thanks, look" he said as he took out his gold necklace with a locket that was hidden under his under shirt.

"it's beautiful" said John.

"Thanks she gave it to me the day before she died, she told me that inside the locket I should carry a picture of the person I fall in love with…it sound cheesy huh" said Evan as he smiled and laughed a little,

John looked at Evan, "A little but romantic" he said.

Evan just smiled and hid his necklace under his shirt again.

"Is their someone's picture in their?" John asked curiously.

"Nope, haven't found the right guy for me" Evan said.

John nodded.

"Look at mine" John said as he took out his wallet and took out a locket.

Evan looked at the locket that John handed to him.

"Can I open it?" asked Evan.

"Go ahead" said John

Inside was a picture of his three kids.

"Their my kids" said John.

"Awwww how old are they?" asked Evan.

"the tallest one is sixteen, the girl is fifteen, and the little guy is twelve" John said.

"Wait…you have a sixteen year old? But you look like your in you late twenties?" Evan asked.

John laughed and said "I'm actually 32, and well I got my husband pregnant when he was sixteen so that how I have a sixteen year old".

Evan smiled and said "Must be nice to have a family".

"Well my family hates me right now" said John.

"Why?" asked Evan.

"Because I was and idiot and put my business first and my family second now my kids hate me" said John.

Evan smiled at John and said "Don't say that, look you cant change the past but you can make a better future, you just have to spend more time with your kids get to know them better".

John just nodded.

Evan heard the door open and saw at lest seven customer come in so he got up from the seat.

"Sorry…ummm….I didn't catch your name" said Evan.

"It's John Cena" John said.

"Sorry John but I have to go take these peoples orders" said Evan.

"No problem I was about to leave cuz they need me at my company" said John as he started picking up his trash.

"Okay well, it was nice meeting you" said Evan.

"Thanks it was nice meeting you too" said John as he took his wallet out and handed Evan a twenty dollar bill.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked confused.

"For your time talking to me" John said.

Evan laughed, "You don't have to pay me" he said.

"Yes I do, for wasting your time with my life story" said John.

Evan looked at John and said "You didn't waist my time, I liked talking to you" said Evan.

"Thanks I liked talking to you too, I've been kind of bottleling up everything and it felt nice talking someone and letting everything out" John said.

Evan nodded, "It was nice talking to you, I have never told anyone about the locket my mom gave me except you" he said.

"My children don't even know I have a locket with them in it, you're the first person I told that too" said John with a smile realizing a stranger he just met was the person he revealed a secret the never told Ted either.

Evan smiled "Look if you ever need someone to talk to just come here and see me or I'll give you my cell number, just text or call me" he said as he got a napkin paper and wrote his number down and handed it to John, John did the same and gave it to Evan.

John smiled at the young man and said "Thanks".

"No problem" Evan said with a smile.

"Bye" he said as he waived at John and got behind his register taking orders.

John smiled and walked out of the restaurant, taking out his cell-phone, and saving Evan's number inside.

He looked at his phone when it started vibrating and say that he had received a text from someone that said

"Boo!"

John laughed when he realized it was Evan who sent it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I cant believe how I've been wasting my time" said John.

It was one o'clock in the morning, he laid in bed looking at the pictures in his wallet of his kids from when they where babies to the most recent one that was taken last year. He just kept feeling guilty again after he started driving back home but realized that he wasn't staying at his house, he was staying at Dave's house. He wasn't going to have anybody that would wait for him to come home at night, he was alone now, nobody with him.

As he put his wallet away he heard his phone make a noise, meaning he had a text message. John grabbed his phone from the nightstand beside the bed. It was a text from Ted.

Text from Ted - John I need to talk to you about something

John gave a puzzled look, what kind of favor did Ted want, he quickly replied back.

Text sent to Ted- What is it?

Ted looked at his phone and quickly replied to John's message.

Text sent to John - Well can I tell you in person?

John looked at the message, he was still confused on what Ted wanted but replied.

Text sent to Ted- Okay, how about we meet tomorrow at 11:30 at Vero?

Ted read the txt message and replied back

Text sent to John- Thnx, have a good night.

John smiled when he read the message Ted had sent him, 'have a good night'. He still remembered when he would come home late at night, Ted would be awake when John would come in the room and would asked him how his day was, he would massage him, and would cuddle up to him. John was stupid for not appreciating the stuff Ted did. He still loved Ted.

"Maybe….maybe he still loves me too…maybe he wants to stop the divorce process" John told himself as he closed his eyes with a smile, Ted never told him that he didn't love him anymore so maybe that could be the reason he wanted to talk to him.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ted parked in front of Vero (an Italian restaurant), where he and John decided to meet. Ted turned up the radio in his car, it was an Audi rs6 2012. His favorite song came on, 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. The song ended and Ted decided to go inside the restaurant to see if John was already their, The hostess gave him a booth that had a perfect view of outside, the day looked beautiful, before the hostess left he told her that he was waiting for someone to meet him who was named 'John Cena. He told the waitress to just get him a Sprite because he was waiting for someone and wasn't ready to order. The waitress brought him his drink and told him she would come back later. As he took a sip from his drink, He saw John enter the restaurant and noticed that he was carrying something in his hand.

John walked inside and told the hostess he was meeting someone, he told her his name and she nodded and took him to were Ted was sitting. John walked over to where Ted was with a smile and a dozen roses and a box of chocolates, he handed them to Ted and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ted however did not return the kiss he just sat their with the roses and box of chocolates confused.

"What's this?" Ted asked confused as to why John handed him a dozen roses and a box of chocolates.

John smiled, "Well I was thinking all night on why you would want to talk to me face-to-face and I realized why" he said with a smile.

Ted was still confused, he laid the roses and box on the table.

"What do you think is the reason I wanted to meet with you?" Ted asked.

"Because you want to stop the divorce process and get back with me" John said.

Ted looked at John with wide eyes

"What…what would… would make you think that?" Ted asked

John grabbed one of Ted's hands, "Because we haven't talked since you told me you wanted a divorce, we've only communicated with our lawyers and out of nowhere you just text me saying you want to meet me, and I realized I still loved you…and…and you've never told me you stopped loving me so…it gave me a little hope that maybe you regretted your decision" he said with a smile.

Ted took his hand away from John's hold.

"John the… I don't want to get back together with you, I don't want to stop the divorce, I just wanted you to give me a job in your company" said Ted.

When John heard what Ted said he was heart broken. He stood their with his eyes wide open.

"What…what do you mean?" he asked.

"I wanted to start working and wanted you to hire me, since the kids are in school I have a lot of free time and… I want to be able to earn my own money since you've provided for me since I got pregnant" Ted said, whispering the part about him wanting to make his own money.

John just nodded inside he was mad, upset, and wanted to throw the table thru the window but decided to stay calm and quiet.

Ted saw that John stayed quiet

"…I'm sorry John" said Ted.

John stayed quiet.

"…say something" Ted said.

"Just tell me…do you still have feelings for me?…do you still love me?" asked John, looking Ted in the eyes.

Ted looked outside the window and then back at John.

"John you gave me a family, supported me since I got pregnant, and gave me everything I wanted from jewelry, clothes, and cars. I am so blessed to have had someone like you in my life and I did love you…did, meaning …I don't anymore. I did love you…but after you isolated yourself with just work I couldn't take it, seeing you worry about your company instead of your kids was like a knife to the heart" Ted said as a tear fail down his cheek.

"I'm…I'm sorry for hurting you, but I cant change back time" John said.

"John…you didn't hurt me as much as you heart your own children" said Ted.

"What can I do to fix everything, to get you back?" John said pleading.

Ted moved his head from side to side. "Between you and me their isn't anything you can fix because…I don't … I don't love you anymore" said Ted, trembling as he said it.

"Look…I…I don't want to hold you back from dating what we had didn't work out" Ted added.

John nodded as he looked down at the table.

"This might be the worst thing I have ever said but you have to realized that what we had is over and done, we will never get back together" Ted said as he looked at John.

"I CANT" said John, shouting a little

"Well you have to! Because…I…I've already moved on" Ted said.

John looked shocked.

"I I met with an old friend I had in college and we connected and we started dating like three weeks ago" said Ted.

"How could you? We where together for 16 years!" said John getting mad.

"Because…I don't love you anymore" said Ted.

John looked down at the table, his hopes of a reconciliation where thrown out the window.

"But…"

When he heard Ted say that he looked up from the table at Ted.

"But…you can fix the relationship you have with our children" said Ted.

John realized that he wouldn't be getting back together with Ted but…but he still had the chance to get his children to love him like they used to, his father was never their when he was growing up either because of the company. He didn't want to be like his dad, he needed to fix this problem he started.

"Your right, the most important thing in the world right now to me should be my children…and I'm sorry for not realizing that and putting the company first" John told Ted as he looked into his eyes.

Ted wiped the tear he had and smiled at John.

"As long as you're children forgive you and you become a 'real' dad to them I will forgive you for everything…but not until then, okay?" said Ted.

"Okay" John said.

"And just because I don't love you as a partner doesn't mean I don't love you completely as a person…remember we use to be really close friends before we started dating. I think it was immature of me not to talk to you and only talk to you threw my lawyer and I'm sorry. I don't want to be like those couples that have the type of divorce where they hold a grudge against one another, I want …I want to still be able to count on you and be able to talk to you…you probably think I'm an idiot" Ted said as he looked down at the table.

John looked at Ted's eyes and said "No your not an idiot, your right. You gave me the best gift in the world and that was being a father to three amazing children, and your right we where friends before so…so how about we stay friends?".

"Okay" Ted said with a smile.

John saw Ted cheer up and that made him smile, he might be his soon to be ex-husband but he was thankful that Ted gave him three beautiful healthy children and for that he would be thankful forever.

The waitress came back and took Ted and John's order.

"So…about you working at the company?" John said.

**MEANWHILE**

"So Evan do you have any plans tonight?" asked his co-worker Eve.

"Yes! I am going out with someone I met at a club two weeks ago" said Evan.

"Who?" she asked as she painted her nails instead of cleaning the restaurant.

"This guys named Randy something" said Evan as he walked out to the empty lobby and started cleaning the tables.

"You don't even know his last name? ha! You're a whore!" said Eve as she started laughing.

Evan laughed and threw a couch pillow at her, "Shut up! I forgot but he's going to pick me up at night so don't make me stay here, no overtime, okay" said Evan.

"Whatever Mr. WannaBeManger" Eve said.

"Fuck you Eve, your gonna get a cone thrown at your face one of these days" said Evan as he threw a paper towel at Eve's face.

**MEANWHILE **

In the Cena/Dibiase Mansion, Maria was dividing the maid to clean the chores of the house, the mansion was huge and needed a big staff.

"Okay know everyone go" said Maria as everyone left to go do their jobs.

The phone rang and Maria answered.

"Cena household, how may I help you?" asked Maria.

"Hi can I talk to Ted Dibiase" said the person calling.

"He's not in at the moment, may I take a message?" asked Maria

"Yes can you tell him Sheamus called" said the person, who was named Sheamus.

"Of course Sheamus, can I get your number" said Maria as she wrote it down.

"Okay Mr. Sheamus I will tell Mr. Ted to call you, have a great day" said Maria, she hung up the phone and looked at the name.

"Sheamus? Who is that" Maria asked herself, she had never heard Ted talk about someone named Sheamus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ted walked inside his house with a smile across his face. He was heading straight for his bedroom but was stopped by Maria.

"Mr. Ted someone called asking for you" said Maria.

Ted stopped walking up the stairs, "Who was it?" he asked.

Maria took the paper out of her pocket and gave it to Ted

"It was a man named Sheamus, he had an accent" said Maria.

Ted looked shocked, he took the paper that had Sheamus number on it.

"I'm going to be in my bedroom, John is going to pick up the kids at school so tell the driver he can have the day off" said Ted as he started walking up the stairs again

"Okay, no problem" said Maria as she headed towards the kitchen.

Ted headed to his bedroom and decided to call the number on the piece of paper.

"Hello?" answered the person

"What the hell do you think your doing calling me at my home!" hissed Ted at the person he was calling, Sheamus.

**MEANWHILE**

John had gone to the company, he was in his office finishing some paper work.

John pressed a button to call his secretary, "Maryse:.

"Yes, Mr. Cena" answered Maryse.

" can you tell Mr. Orton to come into my office" said John

"Yes, sir" said Maryse.

John took his finger off the button and continued to sign some papers. A couple of minutes later John's best friend and VP of the company, Randy Orton, walked into his office.

"Cena, what's up? Maryse told me you wanted to see me" said Randy

"Yeah I wanted you to start on some paper work because Ted is going to start working here" said John.

Randy looked confused.

"What?…." asked Randy.

"You heard me Randal" said John with a smiled

"Not that I don't love Ted, cuz I do, but aren't you two….you know" said Randy, not wanting to say the words.

"what?" asked John.

"Getting a divorce" said Randy taking a seat in the chair in front of John's desk.

"Yeah, but we talked about it, he's still the father of my children, I owe him a lot" said John.

Randy smiled, "It's good that you two get along so well" he said.

John smiled "Yeah, you know when we where together Ted never made a single mistake, it was always me"

"Really?" asked Randy

"Yeah, I hope he finds the perfect guy that will make him happy since I couldn't" said John.

**LATER….**

It was already 8 o'clock and Evan had gotten off work. He was dressed 'HOT' and ready for his date but had forgot some stuff at work so he drove back to work to get it.

"Hey Eve" said Evan as he saw Eve standing in the front counted cleaning her nails

"Why are you back?" Eve asked.

"Bitch, I forgot my trainee guide in the office can you take your lazy as and get it, please" said Evan.

Eve playfully rolled her eyes and walked back to the office to get Evan's stuff.

Evan sat in one of the booth's waiting for Eve to get his stuff, as he took a seat he noticed John enter the restaurant.

John walked over to the front counter and a young lady took his order.

"Okay, one sec while I make you mocha chocolate chip frappe" said the cashier.

"Okay" said John he looked around the restaurant, he smiled when he noticed Evan.

Evan smiled back when he noticed John.

"Hey stranger" said Evan.

John walked over to the both and sat in front of Evan.

"Hey McD's worker, what are you doing all dressed up?" said John.

"Well when I don't wear my McDonalds uniform I sometimes like to wear close that make me look hot, sexy, and cause head to turn, just for fun I mean" said Evan.

John laughed, "Well do you always spend your free time here?" he asked.

"Only on holidays cuz I'm lonely" said Evan.

John started laughing again.

"No actually I came to pick up my manger/trainee handbook" said Evan.

"Ooh, your going to be a manager?" asked John.

"Yeah, I guess it's as far as I'm going to get in the world" said Evan shrugging his shoulders.

John smiled.

"So what's been going on with you" asked Evan.

"Well….." said John as he started telling him about the meeting with Ted and everything that happened.

"Wow, you set off a bunch of drama bombs" said Evan.

"Yeah" said John as he laughed.

"Well I think it's great that you and your soon to be ex-husband can talk your problems out and are actually going to work together, that shows how mature you two really are" said Evan with a sincere smiled.

"Thanks" said John.

Evan felt his phone vibrate, he quickly took it out and saw that it was the guy who he was going to go out with.

John noticed someone was calling Evan.

"Do you have to go?" John asked.

Evan ignored the call, "No, why? Do you?" he asked,

John smiled, "No", he said,

The cashier went and took the frappe John order to where he was sitting

"Thanks" said John to the cashier girl as she walked back to her register.

"She took to long to get you one drink" said Evan.

"Yeah, well baby if you where working I wouldn't have waited so long" said John as he took a sip of his drink.

Evan laughed and smiled

"Mmmm, it's good, do you want some?" asked John

"Yeah, sure" said Evan as he walked over to the drink station to get a straw.

Evan took a sip from John's frappe. The to continued to talk and Evan had forgotten about his date, he even turned off his phone so the guys calls wouldn't bother him.

Meanwhile outside McDonalds, in the parking lot. Atticus had picked up Gretchen from her friends house and they decided to get something to eat before heading home, but when they parked in front they noticed their dad was sitting in their talking to someone,

"Atticus look!" said Gretchen.

"What?" he asked.

"It's dad with another guy" she said as she saw Evan taking a sip of a frappe and then handing it back to John who also took a sip from it.

Atticus was shocked when he saw his father with another guy, "Their probably on a date" he said.

"I cant believe dad's already dating someone else" said Gretchen still in shock

"Wow, I wonder if dad knows" said Atticus.

"He's probably some little slut" said Gretchen.

"Yeah, I'm not that surprised , he probably cheated on dad while they where married, that's what does 'late meetings' where all about" said Atticus.

Gretchen couldn't believe it, some of the stuff her brother ways saying actually made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Atticus parked his black 2012 Camaro Z28 in front of the mansion and gave they butler who was by the front door the keys to the car so he could park it.

"Atticus we have to tell Dad" said Gretchen, grabbing on to Atticus's arm before he walked up the stairs.

Atticus nodded in agreement

"Maria, where's Dad" asked Gretchen as she saw Maria walk by.

"He's in his room" said Maria.

"Thanks" said Atticus.

Both Atticus and Gretchen then headed up stairs to Ted's room.

Atticus knocked on the door but he didn't hear a response letting them know to come in. He decided to just walk in. Slowly opening the door he heard that Ted was talking to someone on the phone.

"Look! He isn't yours, in his birth certificate under father it says 'John Cena' not 'Stephen Farrelly'" shouted Ted to the person who was on the other line, which was Sheamus.

Atticus was confused, who was his dad talking to and what where they talking about.

Gretchen pushed Atticus so they where inside Ted's room. Ted noticed them and smiled.

"I have to go" said Ted as he ended the call/

"WAIT! Ted…TED!" said Sheamus yelling at the phone from hearing the dial tone. Ted just hung up on him. He was mad but slowly smirked, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

**Meanwhile**

Ted walked over to his bed and sat down putting his phone on his nightstand.

"What's up?" asked Ted with a smile, like always.

Gretchen and Atticus walked over to Ted and sat on his bed.

"Dad we have something to tell you" said Gretchen, nervously.

"What is it?" asked Ted.

Gretchen looked at Atticus.

Atticus took a deep breath, "Dad we saw….John on a date with another man" he said.

Ted looked at both his kids confused, "What?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah dad. He was like on a date with this little slutty looking, probably gold-digging, prissy little bitch" said Gretchen.

"Gretchen language" said Ted, giving her a look.

"But Dad" said Gretchen.

"Dad she's right, I bet John was cheating on you with him. He was probably an intern that became his 'personal assistant'" said Atticus.

"Atticus you may not like him but he is still your father and you will respect him, stop calling him John" said Ted.

"Dad but it's true" said Gretchen, backing up Atticus.

Ted looked at his kids, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, John had already gotten over him. When he told John he was already dating someone he just said that so John would get over him, he didn't expect it to be so soon…..maybe he's kids where right. Maybe he was cheating on him this whole time….

"Uhmm, can you two go to your rooms please" said Ted getting of the bed as he walked over to his bedroom window.

Atticus and Gretchen looked at each other and started walking out of Ted's room.

"Wow that was a big blow to the chest" Ted told himself, looking at the city.

He had a frown on his face but it slowly turned into a smile. "I…I guess this really means it's over. He got over me" he told himself.

"Well now we can both start fresh" he said taking a deep breath and letting it out.

He started laughing as he walked back and sat on his bed. "I cant believe he actually believed me when I told him I was with someone".

He then heard his phone ring on the nightstand beside his bed. He looked to see who it was and smiled when he noticed it was Cody Rhodes, his best friend.

"Cody!" he shouted when he answered.

"Teddy!" shouted Cody thru the other side of the phone.

"Where are you?" asked Ted

"I'm on my dad's private jet back to the states" said Cody

"I haven't talked to you in weeks, where have you been?" asked Ted, happy that his best friend called him.

"I had to finalize my divorce to Alberto del Rio in Mexico, looks like he isn't going to get his visa now" said Cody.

"So the rumors where true?" asked Ted.

"Yeah, he just married me so he could get his Visa" said Cody.

"Well you don't sound too upset" said Ted.

"I'm not because I got half of the company his father left him and I left in charge someone that Alberto hates" said Cody giggling on the other end.

"WHAT?! Your and asshole" said Ted, shocked.

"As long as his life is hell then I'm happy. So how's your divorce going?" asked Cody with a worried tone. He always thought that John and Ted would make it to the end.

"It's umm….going okay, my lawyer said it'll be official in a couple of days, two weeks tops" said Ted.

"Well I want to catch up so how about we meet for lunch tomorrow maybe a little shopping?" said Cody.

"Okay, where do you want to eat?" asked Ted.

"Will find a place and I'll pick you up, oh and bring the kids along too I haven't seen them in a while" said Cody.

"Alright, pick me up at 12:30" said Ted.

"okay, see you boo my plains about to land" said Cody.

"alright coddles, get home safe" said Ted.

"I will" said Cody as he hanged up his phone.

Ted ended the call on his phone and placed it on his bed. He got off his bed and walked out of his room and walked to the game room where his kid usually where.

Atticus was texting someone on his phone while listening to music. Gretchen was watching 'The Real Housewives of New Jersey', and Jaden was playing a soccer gave on his PSP.

"Hey kids your Uncle Cody wants all of us to go to lunch with him tomorrow" said Ted.

"Ok, that sound good" said Atticus

"Yeah, I don't have anything important planned" said Gretchen.

"Me neither" said Jayden.

"Why cant yall get happy like this when your dad wants to spend quality time with you" asked Ted, confused.

"Because Uncle Cody is the shit" said Atticus.

"Yeah, he's fun to shop and talk with" said Gretchen.

"And he likes us not like dad" said Jayden.

Ted looked surprised, "When did your dad ever tell you he didn't like you?" he asked.

"Never but Gretchen and Atticus told me that Dad has a new boyfriend and that his going to marry him and have new kids because he doesn't like us anymore" said Jayden, like if it was nothing.

Ted looked at Atticus and Gretchen.

Atticus and Gretchen both looked at Jayden for snitching on them.

"Jayden you dad loves you, all of you. And he will never replace any of you just give him sometime he wants to make it all up to you three" said Ted.

Atticus just rolled his eyes and Gretchen started using her phone.

But Jayden put his PSP down and smiled at his dad.

"Really?" asked Jayden.

"Yes, he love you three as much as I do, so don't believe your older siblings when they tell you lies like dad" said Ted as he gave his baby boy a hug.

"Let's see how he reacts when he gets invited to the wedding" whispered Gretchen to Atticus, who just laughed and nodded in agreement.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Evan had spent the rest of the day at McDonalds without noticing until they got kicked out by Eve who was cleaning the lobby and locking the doors.

"Well I got dressed hot for nothing" said Evan.

John just laughed, "Where you headed now?" he asked.

Evan thought about it, "I don't know, where are you headed?" he asked John.

"I'm going home, take a shower, go to sleep" John said.

"That's boring, I know lets go to the movies" said Evan jumping up and down.

"What?' asked John confused.

"Come on, I don't want to go home and I don't want to go see a movie alone, please" said Evan.

"It's late and I need to wake up early" said John.

"Come on just call in sick tomorrow, I do it all the time, I'm sure your boss wont get mad" said Evan.

John smirked when Evan said that, "I actually am the boss, I'm the company owner actually" he said.

"Well their you go, you don't have to answer to one then, please!" said Evan with a smile.

"Okay, let's go" said John, giving in to Evans plead.

"Great! Thanks John" said Evan giving John a hug,

John wasn't expecting a hug but returned it, this kid was really nice and expressed it a lot.

"Do you want me to follow you home, we can take my car to the movie's and I'll take you back home?" said John.

"Yeah, that sounds good" said Evan as he got in his car, then John got in his and followed Evan home.

As John drove behind Evan he got a text message from Randy.

Txt from Randy - Yo John my date stood me up so Me, Jericho, and Christian are going to the club, wanna come?"

John smiled at his friends trying to get him to hang out with him but he was actually happy just going to a movie with his new friend.

Txt to Randy - Naw thanks I'ma just catch a movie with a friend"

Randy replied back quick.

Txt from Randy- "By friend do you me a sexy one night stand a.k.a "hoeski"

John laughed but decided not to reply.

…...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cody was going for a run in the park. He looked at his watch and decided to take a 5 minute break before going back to his car so he could pick up Ted and the kids. Ted was like his brother growing up, that's white Ted and John's kids call him Uncle Cody because he kind of is.

He sat on a bench that was in front of a water fountain. He looked at the clear water. He took out his phone to reply to txt messages.

Randy Orton was walking in the park trying to find a place to sit so he could eat his lunch. He had a hot mocha caramel coffee and a sandwich on one hand and his ipad on the other. He walked to where the fountain was, he turned the corner and noticed a cute young guy sitting their out of breath going thru his phone. He walked over to where the guy trying to act cool.

As he walked closer to the bench a couple of joggers bumped into him and he spilled his hot coffee on his hand.

"Ouch! Fuck!' he said.

The guy sitting on the bench looked at Randy and said "Are you okay" with a worried tone of voice.

Randy tried to play it off and said "Yeah, I'm fine just burned my hand".

The young guy laughed and moved over so Randy could sit on the bench.

"Hi, I'm Randy Orton" said Randy introducing himself

"Hi, I'm Cody Rhodes" said the young man.

"Cody …Rhodes?" said Randy, realizing that he heard that name before.

"OOOH your Ted Dibiase's best friend!" said Randy.

"Yeah" said Cody

"Don't you remember me, I was John Cena's best man, we met at their wedding" said Randy.

Cody then realized who Randy was, "Oh yeah! Sorry, I just haven't seen you since the wedding, how have you been?" asked Cody.

Randy smiled, "Good just got a burn hand" he said as he shock Cody's hand.

"Ouch, that's hot!" said Cody laughing.

"how have you been?" asked Randy.

"Good, I just came to jog a little" said Cody.

Randy nodded, "Maybe next time I'll join you, I've kind of packed on a little weight" he said.

"Yeah that would be fun, it'd be nice to have a work out buddy" said Cody.

"Alright, when are you working out again?" asked Randy.

"Tomorrow, I usually work out Monday- Friday" said Cody.

"Okay I'll join you…wait your fiancé, I mean he's probably your husband now, wont get jealous right? Cuz at John and Ted's wedding when I was talking to you he was eating me with his eyes" said Randy.

Cody laughed and said "No, I actually just divorced him so you don't have to worry".

Randy smiled, "Alright, I'll meet you here tomorrow" he said.

"Okay" Cody said as he looked at his phone and saw that he had to go pick up Ted.

"Sorry I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay, around 10" said Cody,

"Okay, wait give me your number and I'll give you mine" said Randy.

They both exchanged number.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" said Cody as he started running towards his car.

Randy just looked at Cody and smiled. 'Damn' thought Randy as he started at Cody's ass.

**MEANWHILE**

John slowly opened his eyes. He sat up from the bed he was laying on. He felt cold and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around the room noticing he wasn't at Dave's house.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" said a female's voice.

John looked up and saw a blond girl, holding a bowl of cereal, standing in front of the doorway.

"Where am I?… and why does my head hurt?" John asked, feeling a pounding sensation in his head.

"Your in my apartment, we met at a club, you got drunk, we had hot steamy sex, and now I'm pregnant" said the girl

"WHAT?!" shouted John jumping up from the bed, not believing what the girl said.

The blond girl just laughed and walked over to John

"Just kidding, I'm Kelly Kelly, Evan's roommate" said the blond girl.

John let out a sign of relief, "Hi, I'm John Cena" he said as he extended his hand so he could shake Kelly Kelly's hand.

"Where's Evan….wait did me and him?" John asked still confused to what happened last night.

"No you didn't sleep together, me and my boyfriend had to pick you and Evan up because you two got waisted" said Kelly with a laugh.

John just smiled.

"Oh and my boyfriends drove your car here so you wouldn't worry about it" said Kelly.

"Thanks" said John.

"Kelly" shouted someone

John knew it was Evan.

Evan walked in and carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" he asked as he walked over to John and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I just have a headaque" said John, taking a sip from his cup.

"Sorry, it's my fault, after the movie I convinced you to go to the club with me and you got really, really, REALLY waisted and I couldn't drive so I called Kelly to pick us up. And since I don't know where you live I just let you sleep here in my room" said Evan as he sat next to John on his bed.

Kelly felt heard her phone ring and quickly left the room, "Sorry guys, my phone's ringing" she said as she ran out of Evan's room.

Evan looked at John and started laughing.

"What's so funny" John said with a smile looking at Evan.

"Last night you where so waisted and let loose, I just cant picture you as the CEO of a company" said Evan.

John laughed, "I cant even remember when was the last time I went out to a club or actually got drunk".

Evan smiled at John, and John smiled back. They both just sat their drinking their coffee.

Kelly walked back into the room with John's shirt. "Here John, you threw up on you shirt so Evan put it in the washer" she said handing John his shirt while walked out of the room because she was still talking to someone on her phone.

"Thanks Kelly, thank you too Evan" said John as he put his cup of coffee on the nightstand next to the bed and started putting his shirt on.

Evan looked at John's body, it was really ripped, he was hot.

"What?" John asked, noticing Evan staring at him

"Nothing, so do you have to be at work?" asked Evan.

"Ummm" he looked at his phone and noticed 15 missed calls, 37 text messages, and 24 voicemails.

"Nope it's already 12:30, I guess I'm taking a day off, do you have to work?" John said.

"No, I have the day off" said Evan.

John looked around Evan's room, it was really nice.

"Want me to show you around?" asked Evan.

John smiled and nodded, "Yeah".

Evan decided to show John around the whole apartment.

It was big, it was a two story apartment with one master bedroom, 2 regular bedrooms, a giant dining area, living room area, a stainless steal appliance kitchen, 2 bathrooms, one master bathroom, and a walk in closet for each room.

"And that's it" said Evan as they walked out to the balcony from one of the three bedrooms.

"I don't want to sound mean or insult you but how can someone that works in McDonalds afford a place like this" said John. A little curious.

Evan laughed and said, "Well me and Kelly saved enough for the deposit and two months rent , we actually used to live in a crappy apartment about two months ago and then we decided to move here we actually are looking for a third roommate so it'll be easier cuz I don't know how we are going to pay next months rent if we don't find someone".

John looked at the perfect view of the city he could see from the balcony.

"How much is the rent?" asked John just looking at the city.

"Well when its $1750, so when we split into three people it'll be $584 per person" said Evan.

John nodded and looked at the room they had just come out of.

"So that's the room for the new roommate?" John asked.

"Yep, that big empty one" said Evan pointing at the room.

"Okay…I'll take it" said John with a smile.

Evan turned to John, "WHAT?!" he said.

"I'll take the room, I want to be the third roommate" said John smiling.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Evan still in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean I wanted to move out of my step brothers house and get an apartment or house, and this place is in a great location, it looks great from the inside, and the bedroom is big too, so I want to take it" said John.

Evan's shocked expression turned into a smile, "Okay…I mean I'm okay with it but…but I have to check with Kelly first" he said.

John smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let me go check with her real fast" said Evan as he ran into the apartment looking for Kelly.

"KELL" shouted Evan as he ran downstairs where Kelly was sitting on a couch watching TV.

"WHAT?" she shouted back.

Evan ran and sat next to Kelly, "Kell I just found our third roommate" he said.

"Really, who?" she asked surprised that he found someone.

"John" he said.

"John who?" she asked

"John Cena, my friend" he said.

"Really, he wants to move in with us" she said.

"Yeah, do we let him" he asked.

"YES!" she shouted.

Evan laughed when she shouted.

"Have you not noticed how many weirdoes have applied to be our roommate, it looks like he's the best we're going to get" said Kelly as she started jumping up and down, all excited.

Evan got up, "Okay let me go tell him" he said, running back to where John was.

John sat on the edge of the railing looking down at a playground area where their where children playing, he smiled as he remembered his own.

"John!" shouted Evan as he ran back out to the balcony.

John just looked at Evan, "So what did she say?" he asked.

"Well she's kind of on the fence about it" said Evan.

"Really?" asked John, he for sure thought she would have agreed.

"Just kidding, she said YES!" said Evan jumping up and down.

"That's great!" said John, happy that he got the room.

"So when can you move in?" asked Evan.

"Well today actually, since I'm not doing anything" said John.

"Yay!" said Evan.

"Okay I heard a 'yay' this calls for a drink" said Kelly as she walked out to the balcony with a bottle of wine.

John laughed, "I didn't know this place had a cellar too" he said.

"It doesn't, I got this from my room" said Kelly as she poured three glasses full of wine.

"Isn't it a little early to drink?" said John as he got the glass Kelly handed to him.

"John when you move in you're going to realized that anytime is wine time" said Kelly.

Evan laughed, "It's true" he said.

John laughed, 'what have I gotten myself into' he said as he took a sip. He just decided to move in to an apartment with two people he didn't really know but for someone reason he felt a connection to them, he felt like he could trust these two strangers….or friends.

**LATER**

Cody and the kids where sitting in a table at Olive Garden, Ted had gone to the restroom.

"So uncle Cody guess what we saw yesterday" said Gretchen.

"What?" asked Cody curiously.

"We caught John with his bitch on a date" said Atticus.

Cody was shocked, "NO WAY!" he said.

"Yep, he was on a date at a McDonalds" said Gretchen.

Jayden wasn't paying any attention, he was just playing with his PSP.

"Well John it must have been some cheap whore if he just to him to a McDonalds" said Cody.

Atticus laughed, "It probably was and we told Dad about it" he said.

"Really? How did he take it?" asked Cody.

"He didn't even care, he just told us that we have to respect Dad cuz he's our father" said Gretchen.

Cody was surprised, "Really?" he asked.

"Yep" said Atticus.

"You guys want to know a secret" said Cody.

"Yeah" said Gretchen and Atticus in unison.

"Well when you kids where little Ted was actually the jealous type, when he was pregnant with Jayden he actually thought I was trying to get with your dad, but I guess he grew out of it since he doesn't even care that your dad already got some little skank so soon" said Cody.

Atticus nodded in agreement, he looked down at his menu and then back up to see if he could find a waiter so they could order.

"What the fuck?" he said as he noticed a guy that looked familiar but thought his eyes were playing trick on him.

"Gretchen look" he said pointing at the guy that just came into the restaurant with a blond.

"Gretchen spit some of her drink when she noticed that it was the guy that was with her dad last night.

"Uncle Cody look, theirs the hoe that was with dad last night and he's with some girl, probably one of his followers" said Gretchen pointing at the guy.

Cody turned around and saw the guy they where talking about.

"So this is the skank that's with John, he always did like the innocent looking once" said Cody as he mean mugged Evan.

"what are yall looking at?" asked Ted as he looked at everyone except Jayden looking at a young guy and blond girl.

"Teddy don't freak out like you did when you where pregnant with Jayden at the Christmas party and tried to throw a Christmas tree ornament at my face" said Cody.

"O shut up Cody, what is it" said Ted.

"Dad that's the guy that was with John" said Atticus hinting at the guy that was walking near the area they where sitting at.

"Everyone want to see something funny" said Cody as he stuck his foot out as Evan passed by with Kelly.

Evan tripped over Cody's foot and fell on the floor.

Everyone including Ted started laughing.

"What the hell's your problem?" asked Kelly as she helped Evan up.

"Sorry sweetheart, you might want to watch where your going" said Cody.

"You did that on purpose" said Kelly.

"No I didn't" said Cody getting up fro his chair.

"Kelly come on let's just go to our seats" said Evan as they walked with the hostess behind them.

Ted stopped laughing and said, "Cody that was mean".

"Ted he's with John" whispered Cody into Ted's ear.

"I know, and I don't care, we are both trying to start over and I don't need this on my conscious" whispered Ted to Cody

"Ted why don't you feel anger since John replaced you so fast, you two where together for 16 years" whispered Cody back to Ted.

"Because…because, I'll tell you later" whispered back Ted.

**MEANWHILE**

Dave, Randy, and John had just finished moving all of John's stuff to his new apartment, which he shared.

They all sat in the living room drinking some beers that Dave brought.

"So what do yall think" said John.

"Nice" said Dave.

"Yeah, it's great" said Randy as he walked up and noticed the pictures on the shelf on top of the fireplace.

"Who are these two?" asked Randy looked at the picture more clearly.

"Does are my new roommates Kelly and Evan" said John.

"Where are they?" asked Dave taking a sip of his beer

"They went to go eat, they invited me but I told them I was going to start bringing my stuff" said John.

"Dude you know who this is" said Randy.

"Naw man, who is it?' asked John.

"This is the little prick who stood me up last night" said Randy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**INSIDE JOHN'S NEW APARMENT**

"What?" John asked. Cleaning his ear because he thought he heard Randy wrong.

"Yeah dude, I was going to go on a date with him last night but he bailed, he never called me back or nothing" said Randy as he put the picture frame back on the chimney mantel.

"O…well maybe he had something important to do last night" said John trying to cover up the truth.

"Whatever, fuck that lil bitch, I found someone way better" said Randy with a smirk

"Hey! he aint a lil prick, okay" said John in a strong tone of voice.

"Sorry man didn't mean to make you mad" said Randy, noticing that he was making John mad by talking shit about his roommate.

"it's cool…he's just a really cool friend, he's been helping me thru the divorce" said John taking a sit on the couch.

"you know for a second I thought you two where like more than friends, they way you spoke up and defended him like that" said Randy, as he started laughing

John smiled and started laughing, "Naw man, he's just really cool with me" he added.

"Hey so who's this person you said is way better?" asked Batista ending the laughter between John and Randy.

"It's Ted's best friend, Cody" said Randy.

"What?! isn't he like married to some guy named Alberto?" said Batista.

"Nope, he said he divorced him, and let me tell you he looks fucking fine as hell" said Randy licking his lips thinking about Cody.

"When are you going to see him again?" asked John.

"Tomorrow, I'm going jogging around the park with him" said Randy.

Batista and John looked at each other and then at Randy and threw the couch pillows at him and started howling like dogs.

"You horn dog" said John teasing

"can keep that viper down" said Batista laughing.

Randy just laughed and ignored their comments.

"Come on let's go get the last of your crap" said Batista finishing his beer, standing up, and throwing in the kitchen trashcan.

John and Randy followed

'So that was Randy that called him when he was looking at his phone, he did have somewhere else to be… why didn't he leave?' John kept asking himself as he walked out of the living room following Randy and Batista outside. He didn't want to tell Randy that he was the reason his date stood him up and he also didn't want to tell him that he blew him off too because he was the one that was with his date.

**MEANWHILE**

Kelly took a sip from her raspberry lemonade, Evan took a sip from his Strawberry-Mango Limonata.

"Are they still staring at us?" asked Evan.

Kelly looked behind Evan, noticing that the two teens where still mean mugging them.

"Yes!, do you know them or something?" asked Kelly as she mean mugged them back.

"No, and stop mean mugging them, they'll just get more pissed off" said Evan not bothering took look back.

Kelly stopped looking at the two teens and decided to look at her menu so she could decided what to order.

"So, are you excited, we got a new roommate!" said Evan, happy and giggling.

"Yes! He seems like a really fun guy" said Kelly.

Evan nodded in agreement , the waiter came and took their orders.

Atticus and Gretchen kept looking at Kelly and Evan from their table.

"Stop starring at them" said Ted in a low voice to his two kids.

"But DAD!" said Gretchen.

"NO! enough Gretchen, why can you two try to be happy for your dad" said Ted.

"I'm happy for him daddy" said Jayden not paying attention, just playing his PSP.

Ted smiled at his youngest, "Thank you sweetie".

Cody rolled his eyes and said, "O please Ted, enough with the happy supportive ex-husband crap!".

"Yeah dad, why don't you go over their and throw a drink at that little pricks face" said Atticus.

"Yeah!" said Gretchen nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, enough you three. I am happy with my life, John and I had a great conversation we cleared everything up! I do not hate your father, I do not care if he dates people because I will probably do the same, and you will respect him and every decision he decided to make even if you don't agree with it, is that clear!" said Ted.

"Yes" said Atticus.

"Yeah, sorry" said Gretchen.

"Yes, MOM" said Cody.

Ted rolled his eyes and laughed at Cody's comment.

"Wait…dad did you say you are going to date again?" asked Gretchen.

"Does that mean I'm going to get a new daddy?" asked Jayden.

Everyone looked at Jayden and then at Ted who couldn't even swallow his drink.

"Well maybe one day, if I meet the right person again…" said Ted, everyone looking at him with their mouths wide open.

Gretchen and Cody looked at her dad with a giant smile "O my god!" they both shouted.

"What?" asked Ted looking at the two suspiciously.

"You have to let me set you up!" said Cody.

"Yeah dad" said Gretchen.

"No, that's okay it's too soon" said Ted.

"I don't think so, I mean look at him, he already has his new bitch!" said Cody.

"Language!" said Ted.

"Dad come on, you deserve to be happy too, let Uncle Cody set you up" said Gretchen.

"I don't know…" said Ted, unsure.

"Yeah dad, just try to go on one" said Atticus.

Ted was surprised, his oldest was actually encouraging him to go out on a date.

"Well….okay I guess" said Ted.

"Yay!" said Cody.

"are yall sure!" said Ted.

"Don't worry, I'll find you the perfect match" said Cody.

Gretchen and Atticus smiled at their dad, they where happy he was going to try to date someone so he wouldn't feel so lonely.

"But…maybe it's to early" said Ted.

"Ted, your divorce will be finalized in a couple of days, do you really want to wait for a piece of paper to tell you when you can start dating" said Cody.

"Well…" said Ted.

"No, your going to start dating, your going to have fun, and your going to find love again, Okay. We want you to be happy" said Atticus, with a warm smile.

Everyone was surprised at what Atticus had said, he might not like his dad but he was just a straight forward as him. Ted looked at Atticus and saw a lot of John inside him.

**LATER….**

It was 9:30 p.m. and Evan and Kelly had just gotten home. They where on the streets all day. They went inside the apartment looking for their roommate.

"I still cant believe how rude those people where being, I mean they actually tripped you on purpose" said Kelly as she walked inside with her bags full of new clothes from Abercrombie and Fitch, Macy's, and Wet Seal.

"They probably had me confused with someone else or something, I don't know, I just didn't want to start drama, you know I don't like conflict" said Evan.

"So in other words you're a pussy" said Kelly.

"Ha! NO!" said Evan, as they both started laughing and put their bags on the floor.

"Where John?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know, when I called the apartment he said he was still bring stuff in with his friends" said Evan as he started looking around.

They both started looking for him and found him laying on the couch sleeping.

Evan walked over to John and took the control from his hand, Kelly came with a blanket in her hands and they put it over John.

"We should take him out to breakfast tomorrow" said Kelly.

"Yeah, that sounds fun" said Evan.

"Alright I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow" said Kelly as she headed for her room.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kell" said Evan. He walked over to the TV and turned it off.

He smiled as he saw John smile.

"He must be having a good dream" said Evan as he headed to the kitchen and got a glass milk and chocolate chip cookies. He turned off the lights in the living room and the kitchen and headed to his room.

"Goodnight John" he said as he walked to his room.

John shifted on the couch with a smile still on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry to everyone who has been reading my story. I have been busy, in a good way, with school and work and recently my friends was in a car accident. I had writers block but with all this stuff going on in my life I got inspired again. My life right now is incredible and I am ready to start with all my story's again, even making new ones if people have suggestions just message me. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**John, Evan, and Kelly's Apartment. (6:48 a.m)**

"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss" shouted Kelly as she walked downstairs, wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a black Florence top from Guess, walking in a pair of black ankle boots.

John opened his eye turning around, falling on the floor, not realizing he had been sleeping on the couch.

John rubbed the back of his head as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen area where Kelly was. Kelly opened the refrigerator, taking out the pitcher of orange juice, she closed the door and turned around, jumping from being scared, she didn't notice John was standing behind her

"JOHN!" she shouted.

"You scared the crap out of me" said Kelly as she walked over to the kitchen counter, opening a cabinet and taking out a glass, filling it with orange juice.

John smiled, "Well that's what you get for waking me up, what time is it?" he said.

Kelly pointed to the clock on the stove.

"It's too early to be awake" said John realizing it was 6:52 a.m

"Well this was Evan's idea" said Kelly walking to the living room area, John following behind. They both sat on the couch, Kelly turning on the TV.

"What do you mean? and did you just come back from a party?" asked John.

"NO! and He's getting ready because we are taking you out to breakfast so go get ready" said Kelly.

"Ummm, but it's too early can we just…." said John but stopped talking as he heard someone walking downstairs.

Evan walked down the stairs dressed in regular skinny jeans with an Abercrombie and Fitch Baby Blue Classic Preppy Belt, he was also wearing a Hollister green colored Reef Point Tee, and a pair of baby blue Converse.

John looked over to where Evan was standing.

'WOW' thought John in his head.

"Morning John, did you not want to got out for breakfast?" asked Evan innocently.

"No…no, I mean yes I want to go to breakfast let me just go change" said John as he ran upstairs to his room.

Evan smiled as John ran upstairs.

"Wow slut, can those jeans be any tighter around your ass area" said Kelly jokingly.

Evan laughed and sat next to Kelly.

"Whatever, you now I always look good" said Evan.

"yeah you look good, but I look HOT" said Kelly.

"Whatever" said Evan rolling his eyes.

"He probably thinks we're crazy for looking this hot just for breakfast" said Kelly.

"Yeah" said Evan as he started laughing wit Kelly.

**15 Minutes LATER**

John came walking in a Blue Nike Futura T-Shirt with White Nike Dri-Fit Hustle Basketball Shorts and a pair of black and white Adida's Men's Original AR 2.0 shoes.

"Ready?" asked John as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you wearing?" asked Kelly.

"Clothes" said John

"O no, no, no this is not going to work" said Kelly standing up, crossing her arms, and shaking her head as she walked around John.

"what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked.

"it looks like your going to the gym" said Evan laughing a little as he stood up.

"Well all my clothes are business suits and my casual clothes all look like this cuz I'm mostly always at the office and when I do have a day off, which is rare, I would just lay in bed and sleep or go to the gym" said John.

"Okay after breakfast we are going shopping" said Kelly.

"What?!" said John.

"This neighborhood knows Evan and Me for how H-O-T we look, and I will not let you ruin our reputation" said Kelly.

"Come on John, it'll be fun" said Evan.

"Fine" said John.

"Alright, let's go" said Kelly smiling.

"Who's car do we take?" asked Evan.

"We can take mine" said John as they walked out of the apartment and into his Black Sapphire Metallic BMW 650i xDrive Convertible.

**LATER THAT MORNING (10:35 a.m)**

"Can we take a 5 minute break" said Randy.

Cody Rhodes laughed at his new 'work out buddy', "No, cuz we just took a break 10 minutes ago" he said.

Randy kept jogging next to Cody. "I didn't know how out of shape I was" he said.

"People don't realize that just cuz their skinny doesn't mean their not out of shape" said Cody running a little faster than Randy.

"Look lets see who can finish five laps first, if I win you'll treat me to breakfast" said Cody

Randy raised and eye brown, "And if I win?" he asked.

Cody started laughing, "Please, if you win I'll sleep with you on the grass, which wont happen from the looks of it".

Randy raised and eyebrow and smirked. "Well then started stripping cuz I'm going to win" he said.

"I wouldn't be so cocky grandpa" said Cody as he started running faster than Randy, but Randy caught up to him and they where running next to each other.

"It's on" said Randy with his smirk.

**MEANWHILE**

John, Evan, and Kelly had finally come home from a long morning carrying bags from Guess, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Old Navy. Kelly even helped John pick out stuff from Nike and Adidas that would look good with his new clothes.

Kelly left 20 minutes later for work after coming home.

Evan and John where in John's room. Evan was helping John put all his clothes away.

"So where does Kelly work?" asked John.

"She works at her boyfriends family's real-estate company, it's called 'Straight Edge Realty'" said Evan, as he folded one of John's shirts and put it in a draw.

"That sound good" said John.

"Yeah but ever since the economy crashed she hasn't been earning what she did, I mean it's been getting better but she's far far away from what she used to earn" said Evan as he unfolded a Abercrombie and Fitch Algonquin Polo that was White with Green.

"Try this shirt on" he said as he handed John the shirt.

John took his shirt of in front of Evan, not noticing that Evan looked and blushed a little.

"How does it look?" asked John, as he turned in a full circle.

Evan smiled, "It looks great, and it matches that pair of White and Green Air Jordan's Retro V.1 you got at the Nike store".

"Thanks" said John

"No problem" said Evan.

"No I mean…for everything" said John.

"What do you mean?" asked Evan, confused.

"You've helped me become…happy. I mean look at me, even when I was young all I would wear would be basketball shorts and a Nike T-shirt or a business suit. I've never really just dressed for fun. And pulled me out from the depression I was sinking into because of my divorce, my kids hating me, I didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone." said John walking closer to Evan.

Evan smiled

"An then I meet this guy at a freaking McDonalds who in just a couple of days helps me become happy. Helps me learn how to have fun. Thanks, I really mean it from the bottom of my heart" said John getting closer to Evan and giving him a hug, placing his arms around Evan's waist.

Evan smiled and returned the hug, places his arms around Johns neck.

He looked up at John staring at his blue eyes. John doing the same, staring into Evan's brown. The room was silent, both men just staring at each other.

John heard his phone ring. It was laying in the middle of his bed.

"You should answer that, it could be important" said Evan as his hands fell to his side.

"Yeah, I should" said John

"Are you?" asked Evan giggling.

"Yeah, I am" said John with a smile.

"Well then you should probably move your hands from my waist" said Evan laughing.

"Ohh sorry, I didn't realize" said John smiling and turning red, he unwrapped his hands from around Evan. He reached for his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said John.

"Sweetie how are you?" asked the person on the phone.

"Mom?" said John.

"Oh Johnny don't tell me you forgot how my voice sounds" said John's Mom, who was the person calling him.

Evan smiled and walked out of the room when he heard John say 'Mom'.

"No I'm just surprised" said John.

"Why? Cant a mother call her son to see if he's okay" said Carole, John's mom.

"Well I tried calling you a couple of months ago and your maid told me you where in Miami" said John.

"Yes I was, but I'm coming back home tomorrow and I have decided to stop by for a visit" said Carole.

"WHAT?!" said John, surprised that her mother was coming for a visit.

"Yeah, this way I get to see you and Dave, and I get to see my grandkids, it feels like it's been years since I've seen them" said Carole.

"It has been mother, the last time you saw them was two years ago" said John.

"Wow! how time flies" said Carole laughing.

"Okay, are you going to stay in an Inn or…" before John could finish his sentence Carole interrupted.

"I was actually hoping I could stay with you, you did get a new mansion already, right?" asked Carole.

"No, I've actually just moved into an apartment with some friends" said John.

"John your not in your 20's anymore, you have kids, why haven't you bought a house" said Carole.

"I haven't found the right one" said John.

"Well, is your new place nice?" asked Carole.

"Yeah it's great, it's in a great part of town" said John with a smile.

"Okay well then I'll see you tomorrow" said Carole

"Wait! Mom" said John.

"Okay sweetie, I love you" said Carole

"Mom, wait cant you stay with Dave" said John.

" see you tomorrow, I'll call you when my flight lands" said Carole as she hung up the phone.

John couldn't believe his mom sometimes. 'How am I going to tell Evan and Kelly my mom is staying with us…I hope they don't get mad that she's just going to barge in for a couple of days', he thought to himself.

"Sorry it was my…" John turned around but noticed that Evan had left the room. He walked out of his room and went to his living room.

He saw Evan sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Sorry about that, it was my mom" said John as he sat next to Evan.

"It's okay, I left cause I didn't want to disturb your conversation" said Evan looking away from his book and smiling at John.

John smiled, "So…she told me some unexpected news"

Evan raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean" Evan asked.

"Well she's coming home from Miami and said she wanted to come visit me and her grandkids" said John

"Awww she must love her grandkids and her little Johnny" said Evan as he pinched John's cheeks.

"She asked if she could stay with me but I told her no" said John.

Evan looked at John with a serious face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAID NO?!" said Evan.

"Well I mean…." said John

"You better call your mom back and tell her she's staying here" said Evan as he got up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen.

"Really? But I mean where is she going to sleep? I'll just tell her to stay with my brother or in a Inn" said John.

"No! That's mean,, she's your mom and she wants to stay with you. it'll be fine. Will make room she can stay in your room, we can share mine" said Evan

"Really? I don't know it's yours and Kelly's place and it's just to much of a hassle to put you two thru" said John .

"No, John this is your place too now and it's no trouble, you practically saved us from debt and eviction" said Evan.

John smiled and laughed.

"Okay, so come on" said Evan as he got the keys to his 2012 Black Nissan Altima and started walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" asked John.

"We need to buy flowers, a cake, cleaning supplies, we gotta make your mom feel at home and get this place clean ,me and Kelly have to make a good impression on her" said Evan

"Why?" asked John.

"Because we need her to know that her little Johnny is being taken care of well" said Evan as he giggled.

John smiled and followed Evan.

"Wait I got to get my wallet" said John running to his room and getting his wallet.

"So does she like your ex-husband" asked Evan.

"No, she always treated him like shit" said John

"Why?" asked Evan

"I don't know, when I told her I was going to file for divorce she said she wasn't surprised. She already had people in mind I could date" said John.

"Mother in law's sound mean" said Evan laughing.

"My mom is actually really nice…but she just didn't like Ted, that was my ex-husbands name, I wonder why" said John

**MEANWHILE**

Cody was in Ted's room helping him pick and outfit for his date later that night.

"So what was that thing you where going to tell me?" asked Cody.

"What do you mean?" asked Ted, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well you said you would tell me later when I asked you why you don't feel anger towards John moving on" said Cody laying on Ted's bed.

Ted remembered and sat on his bed next to Cody.

"If I tell you…you have to promise me you can NEVER tell anyone" said Ted.

Cody nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay well…I don't get angry towards John because I did something really, really bad when I was married to him" said Ted.

Cody was shocked, "What do you mean? What did you do?".

"I…cheating on him" said Ted looking down , tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"TED! WHAT?" shouted Cody.

Ted nodded, "It was a long time ago, and I never did it again. Gretchen and Atticus where already born. Me and him where having huge fights and I was just mad so I went to a club to loosen up. I didn't plan on it…it just happened"

Cody was silent.

"I felt like shit and this guy was being really nice to me, making me feel like I mattered. We drank, danced and then I ended up in his bed" said Ted, as he cried.

"Ted, but why? We all thought you and John had the perfect marriage" asked Cody

"We did once but after a while…it was gone. You know what's worse about this whole thing" said Ted.

"What?" asked Cody.

"I…I got pre...pregnant by that guy" said Ted, scared of revealing his biggest secret.

"Ted… did you have an abortion?" asked Cody.

"No" whispered Ted.

"Then is that guys child …Jayden" asked Cody.

Ted nodded in agreement.

Cody saw the tears his best friend had. "Ted it's okay…nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes"

"I know it's just….all these years I've kept it a secret. That's why I put up with so much of John's crap, because he never did anything bad like cheat on me. I felt so much guilt that I agreed and let John do anything he wanted, I never fought back because I was scared. As far as he knows Jayden is his kid and I plan on keeping it like that until I die" said Ted, trying to dry his eyes.

Cody tried to dry some tears that where rolling down his cheeks.

"Who's the real dad" asked Cody.

"I ….I don't remember" said Ted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me" said Cody.

"Cody I was scared. I didn't want anyone to know. This is why I haven't felt bad that John moved on so fast. He deserves someone who meets his standards. And no one else will know, the only reason I told you is cuz you're my best friend, but you have to swear to me. YOU WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE" said Ted.

"I promise" said Cody.

"Thank you" said Ted as he hugged his best friend.

"Don't worry I got your back. That's in the past. And know lets dry your tears cuz you sexy man have a date" said Cody.

Ted laughed and dried his tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**7:30 P.M**

**BJ's Restaurant and Brew house (Ted's Date)**

Ted walked up to the hostess, dressed nice in a Dolce and Gabbana suit.

"Hi, Welcome to BJ's, I'm Stephanie" said the Hostess.

"Hi, I'm Ted, I'm suppose to meet someone here, the reservation are under the name Rhodes" said Ted.

"Yes sir, the other persona has already arrived and is seated let me take you to him, follow me please" said Stephanie.

"Thank you" said Ted as he followed Stephanie.

As Ted walked behind Stephanie he noticed that she was leading him to a booth and all he could see was the back of the head of the person who was suppose to be his date.

"Here you are" said Stephanie.

"Thank you" said Ted.

"Here is your menu and a waiter will be with you shortly, okay" said Stephanie, handing Ted a menu.

"Thank you" said Ted, Stephanie nodded her head and walked away.

Ted felt awkward, the person who was his date had the menu covering his face, he didn't know if he should say something first…he was nervous, he never really went on a real date.

"Hi, I'm Ted Ce….I mean Ted Dibiase, nice to meet you" said Ted, remembering that he was going back to his maiden name.

The person sitting in front of him slowly laid the menu on the table and looked at Ted with a grin.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Stephen Farrelly but people call me Sheamus, I think we've met before " said the man.

Ted looked at the man in shocked, his eyes wide open, not being able to believe who Cody set him up with.

"I'm out of here" said Ted as he was about to slide out of the booth but the man got up fast and sat beside Ted covering his way out of the booth.

"Move! I want to leave" said Ted, loudly, pushing Stephen.

People stared over at their booth.

"Shhhhh, you don't want to cause a scene" said Stephen grabbing a hold of Ted's wrist.

Ted looked down when he saw that people where staring at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" said Ted, I a low but mad tone of voice.

"I'm your date, our friend set us up remember" said Sheamus with a smile.

Ted looked at Sheamus and was about to say something but a waiter came to their table.

"Hi, I'm David, and I'll be your waiter today. Are you ready or do you still need time to look at the menu" asked David, the waiter.

Sheamus looked at Ted, "I think where ready I'll have the classic rib-eye steak with a side of horseradish mashed potatoes and a Caesar salad. What about you dear?" he said.

Ted looked at the menu quickly, "I'll have the Cajun Pasta" he said quickly.

"Any wine with your meal" asked the waiter.

"No, I'll take a Irish Beer and for him a Ultimate Long Island" said Sheamus.

"Okay, we will get that ready for you" said David.

"Thank you" said Sheamus, Ted just nodded.

"So Doll why are you mad, huh? Why don't you want to have dinner with me, we have a lot to talk about" said Sheamus.

"Yes we do Ted, or where you never going to tell me that you had my son" said Sheamus, grabbing both of Ted's wrist.

"He is NOT your son" hissed Ted.

"Ted I hired private investigators, I've seem picture of him, but if you don't want to tell me then here you go" said Sheamus taking out a piece of paper from inside his suit pocket.

"What is this?" asked Ted confused.

"It's a lawsuit" said Sheamus.

Ted looked at the paper with his eyes wide open.

"All I have to do is sign it and the best lawyers in the world will be helping me prove that Jayden is my son and I will fight for custody, when you have money anything you want is possible " said Sheamus.

"Why would you do something like this?" said Ted.

"Because Ted….I fell in love with you, I've been in love with you all these years"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Ted.

"I left the country because of problems with my Visa but when I came back to work with your husband's company I saw a photo of you on his desk, I heard you where married the whole time and you had given birth . Something inside told me that kid was mine I remembered that incredible night we had, time passed and then I saw a picture of the kid, he had green eyes exactly like mine, I knew he was mine from that moment, I never did anything because you where married and I didn't want to cause you any pain with your family but when I heard you where filling from divorce I was happy because I was finally going to have my chance at starting my own family, with you" said Sheamus.

"Your fucking crazy" said Ted as he tried to push Sheamus away.

"Really, am I crazy for loving you, obviously your ex-husband didn't love you if you divorced him" said Sheamus.

Ted looked at Sheamus.

"If I was him I would have treated you every day like a king and our kid like a prince" said Sheamus.

Ted looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"If Jayden was your child…what would you do?" asked Ted.

"I want to meet him…he is my son, my blood" said Sheamus.

Ted stayed silent.

"Beautiful I still love you, I would love to give us a try, I still think all the things I thought about you when we first met. Please just give me one chance, what do you have to lose?" asked Sheamus.

Ted looked at Sheamus.

Sheamus got out of the booth and got on his knees in front of Ted.

"Please just give me one shot" said Sheamus.

Ted turned away from Sheamus, "okay but…" said Ted.

Sheamus sat back on the booth and grabbed one of Ted's hands, "Anything, name it?" he said.

"but only if you stop this lawsuit process and not fight me for custody, you'll meet him but he CANNOT know you're his father…at least not now" said Ted.

Sheamus grinned. "Of course baby, anything you want" he said.

Ted nodded, he handed Sheamus back the paper. Sheamus took the paper and ripped it in half.

"Problem solved" said Sheamus with a smile.

"Yeah, as long as I date you" whispered Ted as he rolled his eyes.

"Babe, your going to end up falling in love with me" said Sheamus with a grin.

Ted stayed quiet and smiled as the waiter came back with their food and drinks.

**MEANWHILE**

**In John's Apartment**

"So you'll sleep in my room and your mom will sleep in your room" said Evan.

"No, Evan it's okay, I'll just sleep on the couch" said John as he laid on his bed.

Evan finished vacuuming John's room and sat next to him on the bed.

"John my room is big enough for two, you with me, okay" said Evan.

John looked into Evan's eyes.

"Okay" he said.

"Good, it'll be like a slumber party" said Evan as he pushed the vacuum out of Johns room and down into the cleaning closet.

"Thanks Ev" said John as he followed Evan downstairs.

"Don't mention it, oh! I just remembered, do you want to go with me to Hastings, they are releasing a new album tonight at midnight and it's 10:45p.m" said Evan.

"Yeah, why?" asked John.

"My FAVORITE band in the world just realized their first album in 11 years" said Evan as he put his shoe's on.

"What band?" asked John.

"No Doubt, they are my FAVORITE, let's go their probably a line already" said Evan.

They both walked out the apartment and took Johns car.

"Who's No Doubt?" asked John.

Evan stared at John with his mouth wide open, "Only the best freaking band in the world" he said.

John laughed, "really?".

"O my gosh, we are going to listen to the new album, it's called 'Push and Shove' and because you need to listen to what 'real' music sound like, not this fake edited crap they play now" said Evan, jumping up and down in his seat.

John laughed at Evan's behavior.

**MEANWHILE**

"Come on Gretchen we need to go!" shouted Atticus upstairs.

"I'm coming" shouted Gretchen back as she fixed her hair.

'

Minutes later Atticus and Gretchen walked down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go" said Gretchen.

"Where do you two think your going? Your father said you could leave the house" asked Maria, walking up to Atticus.

"We are going to and album premiere at Hastings" said Atticus.

"Yeah Maria, it's our favorite band, No Doubt, they are releasing their first album in over 11 years, we need to go get it!" said Gretchen.

"Alright" said Maria.

"Thanks" said Atticus as he and Gretchen walked out.

"I cant wait to get the new album" said Gretchen.

"I know me neither" said Atticus as they drove out of their gated home and into the road heading straight to Hastings for the album premier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fresh Start**

**Hastings, 11:45 p.m.**

"It's freezing" said Evan. John and Evan where in line for the release of the new album by Evan's favorite band.

"Here, take my jacket" said John, taking of his San Elijo Hoodie from Hollister and putting over Evan.

"Thanks" said Evan as he smiled back at John.

"No problem…is it almost midnight?" asked John.

"Almost, 15 more minutes" said Evan.

John nodded. He put his hands together and started rubbing them, Evan could see that John was starting to get could, it didn't help that he had worn shorts.

"Are you cold?" asked Evan.

"Naw, I'm good" said John with a smiled.

Evan laughed. "John why are you lying" said Evan.

"I didn't, I swear I'm fine" said John.

"John I can see you shivering, here I don't want you to get sick" said Evan as he took the jacket off and handed it back to John.

"No, Evan I'm fine, you wear it" said John.

Evan nodded and put the jacket back on.

"Here" said Evan wrapping John's arms around his waist.

John didn't say a word he just kept his arms wrapped around Evan's warm body.

"Thanks" said John looking down at Evan.

Evan looked up and smiled back at John.

**MEANWHILE**

"Hurry up Atticus look at that long ass line" said Gretchen as she ran out of the car as soon as it stopped.

Atticus took the keys out of the ignition and followed Gretchen, who was running to get in line.

Atticus caught up to Gretchen, who had stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Atticus, looking at Gretchen with a worried look

Gretchen stayed silent.

"Gretch?" asked Atticus, worried because his sister didn't answer him.

"Look" said Gretchen pointing to someone who was in lines.

"Looks at…" Atticus was confused on who Gretchen was talking about but didn't finish his sentence when he saw who Gretchen was talking about.

"What the hell is Dad doing with that little prick" said Gretchen.

"I don't know and I don't care" said Atticus as he walked to the end of the line.

Gretchen followed him but quickly took out her iPhone and took a picture of John with his hands around a young man.

"No, I can do better" said Gretchen as she started walking up the line of people.

"Gretchen where are you going?" asked Atticus as he followed her.

"Just follow me" said Gretchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its character or personas.**

**Fresh Start**

"Hi John" shouted Gretchen.

John turned around and saw who was talking to him, he was surprised to see his daughter.

"Gretchen what are you doing here on a school night?" said John with a stern fatherly voice.

"It's Friday, maybe you would know that if you weren't wrapped up with your whore all the time" said Gretchen.

"Sorry sweetie I think your misinformed I'm nobody's whore I'm just a friend of your dads" said Evan.

"Excuse me? I saw how he had his arms wrapped around you, I cant believe you dad" said Gretchen looking at her father with hate.

"Gretchen watch your mouth I didn't raise you like that!" shouted John.

"oh yeah, I forgot, you raised me to be the type of person that puts money first instead of his family and cheats on his husband with a slut, he probably works for you, he's probably the reason you where always at 'work'" shouted Gretchen making quotation marks when she said the work 'work'.

"Gretchen enough!" said John.

"Hey! don't yell at my sister" said Atticus.

"Atticus I wasn't yelling at her" said John trying to stay calm.

"Maybe we should go" said Evan as he tried to pull on Johns arm.

"No, Gretchen apologize to Evan now!" said John.

"you want me to apologize to him?" said Gretchen with hate.

"Theirs no need, we are leaving" said Evan.

John looked at Evan and saw that he was holding back what he really wanted to say, so he followed Evan as they walked to the car.

"Wow luck at the slut and his sugar daddy" shouted Gretchen, everyone that was outside of the store was by now staring at John and Evan as they left.

John and Evan got in the car, John looked at Evan.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" asked John.

"No, let just go home" said Evan as he looked out the window not wanting to look at John.

"Evan I'm really sorry" said John with pleading eyes but Evan wouldn't look at him.

"John it's fine just drop it" said Evan.

"Evan…" said John.

"John I don't want to talk about it" said Evan.

John understood and pulled out of the parking lot, he took out his phone and dialed Ted's number.

'Hello?' answered Ted.

'Where are you?" asked John in a stern voice.

'My friend is driving me home, why?' asked Ted.

'Gretchen just attacked me in front of a store, what have you been telling them' shouted John on the phone.

"Nothing, and don't yell at me!" shouted Ted back.

'Well then tell me why my daughter just caused a seen because I was with a friend" said John.

"I don't know but don't blame me for this!" shouted Ted.

"I'm not I just, Ted I cant take this anymore, my children don't want anything to do with me" said John in a sad tone of voice.

"Look John I'll try to talk to them but that's all I can do" said Ted.

"Right, that's all" said John in a sarcastic tone.

"John I don't know what the hell you want me to do, I have to go, bye" said Ted as he hung up.

"Fucking bitch!" shouted John as he threw his phone to the back of the car.

"Are you hungry?" John asked Evan.

Evan didn't respond.

MEANWHILE

Gretchen and Atticus where laughing after they saw their father and his friend leave.

"Did you see how that little pussy was about to cry" said Gretchen.

"You're a bitch Gretch" said Atticus not being able to control his laugh.

MEANWHILE

Sheamus looked at Ted as he ended his phone conversation.

He turned on his windshield wipers as it started to rain heavy.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Sheamus.

"Nothing" said Ted looking straight at the road.

Sheamus kept his eyes on Ted.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Ted as he saw a truck coming straight towards them.

"O SHIT!" Shouted Sheamus loosing control of the wheel as the car slid because of the rain.

A WHILE LATER

Evan stepped inside the apartment after John opened the door and headed straight for his room but stopped when he felt John grab his arm.

"Evan…please" said John.

"What?" said Evan as he turned around to look at John.

"I'm sorry for tonight, my kids are only acting like this because they hate me, I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of all this" said John as he looked at Evan with pleading eyes.

Evan looked into John's eyes.

They slowly got closer to each other with ought noticing how close they where, they where chest to chest.

John slowly brushed his hand on Evan's cheek.

"I'm sorry" said John.

He then slowly went in for a kiss, Cody wasn't hesitant at all, he wrapped his arms around John's neck.

"it's okay, apology excepted" whispered Evan into John's ear.

"To make it up to you, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" asked John.

Evan smiled at John but wasn't able to respond because John's phone rang.

It was an unknown number so he decided to ignore it.

"Sorry, so what do you say?" asked John.

"Okay" said Evan smiling.

Kelly walked into the apartment and saw Evan and John together. "Hey wha….oh you weren't planning on having sex in the living room where you!" said Kelly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its character or personas.**

**Fresh Start**

Chapter 12

"….. one named Ted Dibiase ,other named Stephen Farrelly", said a police officer as he talked into his walkie talkie.

"Copy that any others injured, any witnesses or pedestrians?" asked the operator.

"Yes, underage male, under the influence, driving a car reported stolen, , roads are pretty slippery, most likely driver that was under the influence lost control of the car" said the police man.

"Injuries on the underage male?" asked the operator.

"yes, hand was crushed when the car was turned on his side, when we arrived he was conscious and screaming" said the police officer as he and the other police officers, emergency techs, and firefighters directed traffic, both cars where completely totaled.

**LATER…..**

"Mrs. Cena!" shouted someone thru John's cell phone.

"Yes?" John answered not knowing who was calling him.

"It's Maria" said Maria, Ted's maid.

"What wrong Maria, why are you calling me at three in the morning?" asked John, sitting up in his bed.

"Mr. Cena, they just called from the hospital Mr. Ted was in a car accident and is under critical condition" said Maria, with a cracked voice.

"Maria, calm down, which hospital is it?" asked John getting out of bed and putting on a shirt.

"Okay, I'll go see him, don't worry everything will be okay, and don't tell the kids" said John as he hung up.

John grabbed his keys and wallet and slammed his door shut.

Evan was startled by the noise and quickly got up to check what caused the noise. When he walked out of his room he saw John headed towards the door.

"John, where are you going?" asked Evan, still a little sleepy.

"I need to go to the hospital" said John.

"Why?" asked a worried Evan.

"My ex husband was in a car accident and the ambulance took him to the hospital" said John as he opened the door and started to walk out.

"Wait, let me go with you" said Evan as he got his shoes that he left in an are beside the door.

"No Evan, that's okay" said John.

"No John, you cant go by yourself" said Evan as he walked in front of John and headed towards John's car.

"Okay" said John as he closed the door and locked it.

**LATER….**

"Hi, I'm John Cena I'm here to see Ted Dibiase" said John to the nurse in the emergency entrance front desk.

"Are you a family member of Mr. Dibiase" asked the nurse.

"Yes!" said John, getting aggravated.

"Follow me" said the nurse getting up and opening the doors to a hallway that said observation, John and Evan following behind.

"Dr. Perea, this is Mr. Dibiase family member" said the nurse.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Perea" said Ted's doctor.

"Hi, I'm John Cena, what happened to Ted, where is he?" asked John.

"Mr. Dibiase is being monitored at this moment , he needed emergency surgery and at this moment he is in a type of comma state" said the Doctor.

"What happened?" asked John.

"Well we…" but before the Doctor could finish his sentence a nurse came running towards him.

"Doctor, emergency, patients heart beat is stopping" said the nurse.

"Shit!" said the doctor as he ran with the nurse that was calling him to the room where Ted was.

"Where is he going, what wrong?" asked John.

"I'm sorry, we need you to go to the waiting room, here I'll take you" said the nurse.

"No! what wrong with Ted!" shouted John, getting mad.

"Sir please calm down" said the nurse.

"John calm down, relax" said Evan.

"I can't, he gave birth to my children, I owe him everything, I need to know what wrong with him!" shouted John.

"Sir Please, I don't want to have to call security" said the nurse.

"Call however the fuck you want!" said John walking out the hallway, Evan following behind.

ONE HOUR LATER….

"Mr. Cena?" called Dr. Perea in the waiting room where John and Evan where.

"Yes" said John standing up from his chair.

"Mr. Dibiase was deliberately induced into a coma in order to save his life, however we do not know when he will awaken" said the Doctor.

"What?" said John in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cena but it is the only thing we could do in order to safe his life" said the Doctor.

John was in disbelief how could this happen to Ted, how could he be in an accident, how could he be in a coma.

"John it'll be okay" said Evan getting close to John and graving his hand.

John looked Evan when he felt someone hold his hand.

"Can I see him?" asked John.

"I'm sorry at this moment he is still under 24 hour intensive care, it might be a few days until you can see him" said the doctor.

John tried to keep his calm, 'at least he's okay now, nothing can happen, he's going to wake up and everything will be fine' thought John.

"I suggest you go home and rest Mr. Cena" said the doctor.

"thanks a good idea" said Evan.

"Have a good night, we will keep a good eye on Mr. Dibiase" said John.

"Okay, do you know how this happened though?" asked John.

"At the moment we don't know how the accident happened we do not have the complete police report they are still trying to put it all together" said the doctor.

"okay" said John.

The doctor smiled and walked out of the waiting room.

"Everything will be okay" said Evan.

"what about my kids?" said John, out loud.

Evan stayed quiet not knowing what to say to that.

"I cant let them live by themselves" said John.

Evan nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to move back in with them" said John.

"That's probably best" said Evan.

"Can you come with me?" asked John.

"Sure, we can go pack your stuff right now if you want?" asked Evan.

"No, I mean, can you come live with me…and my family?" asked John.

"Wha…What?" asked Evan, confused by the question.


End file.
